Ultra Magnus
Ultra Magnus is the hammer-wielding commander of the Wreckers, and one of Optimus Prime's closest lieutenants. He's more than capable of whipping even the worst disarray into military discipline, though he can get rather hung-up on protocol. Regardless, he's rightly feared among the Decepticon ranks. Fiction Ultra Magnus was a sergeant of the Council Guardians who held back the Decepticons during the siege of the Hydrax Plateau spaceport despite overwhelming odds. Though the spaceport fell, Magnus and his main soldiers proved to be indispensable soldiers and were dubbed the "Wreckers". The Wreckers were crucial to holding Tagan Heights, battling Devastator and buying time for the scientists there to build the Protectobot combiner Defensor. When Megatron corrupted the core of Cybertron with Dark Energon, Ultra Magnus and his Wreckers had destroyed an armored convoy on the Iacon-Hydrax road. They guarded the entrance at the Well of All Sparks with Cliffjumper while Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Jetfire descended to purge the core. When the Ark was completed, Ultra Magnus offered to stay behind and fight off Trypticon when the gargantuan Decepticon emerged. Trypticon transformed into the Nemesis and pursued the Ark into space, but with his Wreckers and Omega Supreme along with other remaining Autobots, Magnus was ready to battle Shockwave's new regime. After Optimus Prime and Megatron had left Cybertron, there was still a convoy of ships that was trying to escape what was left of the war. This convoy was escorted by Ultra Magnus and the Dinobots, who fended the escape crafts from Decepticon saboteurs. After saving Swoop from the Decepticons who had surrounded him, Ultra Magnus and his personal craft exploded and crashed. Ultra Magnus was pulled from the wreckage by surviving members of the long-lost Predacon faction and relocated to their hideout. Their commander, Ser-Ket, reported to her master, Shockwave, that Ultra Magnus was theirs and ready to be re-forged. Before Ser-Ket's Decepticons could get to him, Ultra Magnus was broken out of his cell by the Dinobots, who were searching for a captured Swoop. After letting them know that the lost Dinobot had also fallen into Ser-Ket's clutches, he accompanied his rescuers to the prison's roof where they were confronted by Ser-Ket and her new minion... and a re-forged Swoop. Believing Swoop to be lost, Ultra Magnus suggested they leave him and focus on rescuing the other Autobots in the prison, but Grimlock ignored him and challenged Ser-Ket to a duel. Ser-Ket was defeated, only for her master Shockwave to appear, defeat Ultra Magnus and the others with an EMP, and bring them to his lab to finish his experiments on the Dinobots. Everyone but Grimlock was left in a cell, but broke out by having Magnus and Slug fake an argument, tricking the guards into opening the cell to try to calm them down. After the Dinobots rescued Grimlock and defeated the avatar Shockwave was using to experiment on him, Ultra Magnus joined the rest of the Autobot fleet in space while the Dinobots elected to remain on Cybertron. Ultra Magnus was assigned to head the Wreckers unit by Optimus Prime, in the hopes Magnus could instill some discipline into them. Project Predacon His appointment resulted in Wheeljack leaving the team. Years later, after the fall of Cybertron, Ultra Magnus detected a huge energy surge heading towards Earth and followed it there to search for Autobot energy traces. Prey He set down in front of the nearest signal to find Arcee and a native life-form. Scattered After establishing proper chain of command, he took them aboard and proceeded to the next energy traces, only to find Wheeljack and Bulkhead fighting a huge metal dragon. He picked the pair up along with another native life-form. The beast gave chase but he eventually managed to knock it off the top of his spaceship by flying through a canyon. Magnus tracked the remaining Autobot traces to a wrecked Decepticon ship and found Ratchet and Bumblebee. Assuming command in Optimus Prime's absence, Ultra Magnus introduced the Autobots to his weapons locker. Prey Magnus led an attack on Darkmount, flying his ship into battle and using it to lure the Predacon through a GroundBridge. When the Autobot forces got into trouble, he assaulted the fusion cannon control room himself, only to encounter Megatron. Beaten and dragged to the throne room, Ultra Magnus was about to be executed. His salvation came when Optimus Prime arrived in a more... robust form and trounced Megatron. Following the destruction of Darkmount, Magnus joined the Autobots at a human military base, where he passed command back to Optimus. Magnus went to the Autobots' old base to scavenge what he could along with Wheeljack. Upon their return, Wheeljack tried lobbing his old lobbing ball at Bulkhead, but when the Wrecker failed to catch it, it almost crushed Miko. Ultra Magnus then angrily vilified Wheeljack, causing the Wrecker to storm off. Magnus was later instructed by Optimus Prime to lead Bulkhead and Wheeljack in a response team to a Decepticon sighting in Scotland. He took the Forge of Solus Prime with him, hoping to put it to some practical use. He remained unimpressed with Wheeljack's failure to follow orders, and even more so when it turned out the Wrecker had brought Miko along. Their infiltration of the Decepticon mining operation was interrupted by the arrival of the Predacon, which led to the three Wreckers' fighting the beast in a cavern while Miko went to contact base. The battle turned to disaster when one of Wheeljack's grenades brought the place down on them, and the Predacon got away with the fossil it was after. The resulting tension between Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus resulted in the former opting to leave the team. By the time Magnus and Bulkhead had flown back to base, Wheeljack had been talked into staying. Category:Protagonists Category:Autobots